Technical Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to calorimeters and specifically to differential calorimeters for determining denaturation thermograms of blood plasma or serum.
Discussion of the Background
Denaturation thermograms of blood plasma or serum have been found to be a useful means for determining whether an individual has a specific medical condition such as cervical cancer. Currently, however, the high cost of differential scanning calorimeters that are used to generate denaturation thermograms restricts their use to high-end institutions such as cancer research facilities. The embodiments disclosed herein were developed in response to these issues.